Light within Dark
by CoolMilena
Summary: Ginevra Weasley is trapped between what her minds tells her is right and her hearts feelings.She is lost in the world she doesnt know and there is nothing that could save her from the destiny she doesnt want.War and death is everywhere and even true love
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT CONSIDERS _HARRY POTTER_.**

**APART FROM THIS STORY**

**ENJOY**

It was a dark night. And a cold one, even if it was already spring the gale was rather strong. And I was sitting on my bed, the bed that was so familiar. We were in this house already five days, maybe tomorrow we would be somewhere else, no one knows. My window was opened, I forgot to close it during the day, so I stood up and walked towards the widow sill and slowly looked out of it, I tried to see something unusual, something that shouldn't be there, in the end I closed the window and sat back on my little bed. I felt so exhausted, I shouldn't feel like that after all this five days should feel like a holiday compared to all those forgotten months. It was so quite in this dark room, that even the sound of the clock ticking away was frightening. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:25 am. I took on my shoes and a light jacket, and still sitting on the bed, I glanced at the door.

_Its time_

I stood up and opened the door and slowly looked around just to make sure that everyone else were asleep. After all in this big house are only eleven people, mostly women, and they should be asleep, because tomorrow or I can already say today, _they_ will come, _they_ should. I went down the big wooden staircase, It is so old that I was scared that the tiny sound that it was giving out, would awake someone. Good that Moody is not here. I remember once when he caught me, It was a terrible experience, wouldn't like to repeat it. Now the only thing that has to be done is to open the entrance door, but how? I never thought of it_. Great Ginny! The whole month waiting for this day, and you forgot the main thing. Just great!_

There was still one other door. The door in the kitchens, it was leading out of the house and in. I walked into the kitchens, it still had a nice smell of my mothers yesterdays dinner. That brought a smile to my face. _Here it was!_ Black wooden door, I just cast a spell and the door creaked open._ I was lucky ._I opened the door and walked out into the night. It was so cold that I had to seize my light jacket tighter, I wouldn't like to catch cold. As I walked deeper into the near forest, the night grew darker, and everything became scarier. I stood near one tree and waited. My room is a paradise compared to this place. My whole body trembled, I think I waited there already ten minutes. _Where is he?_

"Cold? "

I thought for a moment that I was going to scream, but that would be a bad idea. He wrapped his arms around me I never feel cold when he is near me.

"Not anymore"- I said and slowly turned around to look at the boy I have been in love for so long, at the reason of all my lies or my night detours. He haven't changed from our last meeting, his platinum blond hair still slightly fell into his bluish grey eyes. His stare was hypnotic like it had always been. He haven't changed from the outside. If you meet him on the street just from his look you will know that this is the guy your mum told you not to talk to when you were young. But from the inside he was a different person, maybe I am the only one who knows that, who sees that but that doesn't matter I am glad that I do. I took some minutes to see all of him: his clothes were all black, it suited him after all _he_ was the one on the dark side.

He was holding something in his left hand, for a minute I thought that he brought me some flowers. _What a pathetic girl I can be. _It was a Deatheaters mask. I took his free hand and he kissed me. It was not a romantic kiss. It was a passionate full of lust kiss. It was the kiss that only he could give me. I responded willingly. After some minutes we slowly broke the kiss our lips still touching he asked me if I wanted to go in. _How funny. _Basically I live in this house so I should've ask him that not the other way round. I just nodded and still holding hands we walked into the kitchen.

"Tea?"-I asked him.

"Whatever"-he answered.

Our conversations were always short. He always spoke little and I much. But he always told me that he loves listening to me. But right now there was nothing more to say. He was here and that is all that mattered. Maybe I wont see him next month or _ever again_.

I walked to him and gave him the cup of his tea and then I took mine. We sat on the cold stone floor our backs leaning on the door.

Our free hands touching.

"How have you been?"- I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled, not a sincere smile.

"Fine, mostly we are all concerned about the Order, about Potter. The Dark Lord is sure that we will win this war. I am tired lately , father and the Dark Lord say that I am playing a big role in all of this, I think that they have planned something for me... "

I couldn't believe my ears, such a serious thing and he made it sound as if we were discussing the weather for tomorrow. But I oversaw one thing: this is Draco Malfoy I am talking about. The silence enveloped us and as I wanted dearly to speak with him to hold him I spoke up.

"I am fine too. Tomorrow Ron and others should arrive with news and then we will move from here and maybe something will start happening."

That was a lie. Well It wasn't but I wanted to tell him how much I've missed him, how I loved him, how every moment I have been thinking about him and only him. So why didn't I? We sat in the night just drinking our teas not speaking until he put his cup away and turned to me.

"Ginevra, the Dark Lord is planning something. I don't know what yet. But I want you to be careful and stay close to your brothers, ok?"

He looked concerned, but something wasn't right he wasn't telling the whole truth I could sense it. Even if I tried getting it out of him I wouldn't succeed.

"Don't worry Draco, I will be just fine"-to reassure him I smiled.

And he kissed me. Slowly I pulled back and looked into his now dark eyes and told him that I loved him. He never answered, he never does but I know he loves me. Why would he waste his time just to see me, even if I am miles away. He still keeps coming back. He stood up and I knew that it was time to come back to reality.

"Draco…"

" Scotland, I know"-he smiled. He doesn't do that often just sometimes, when I am around.

How could I not smile back. And with one last kiss he was gone ,without a trace, like a wind. Everyone knows that wind exists that it blows and screams and wakes you up at night like he does but when the sun comes and when its _time, _it is gone, just like Draco.

I closed the door and broke down in cries I couldn't hold it anymore. I was strong in front of Draco like always, but every time he leaves I cry. Because of my situation: I am trapped.

_This wont end up well_

When I found the strength in me I came to the sink and washed those two cups of drunken tea and put them where they've been before our _meeting_ and carefully walked back to my bed. I sat on my bed like I have done two hours ago. It was nearly five in the morning I had two hours before mum would wake me up from my dreamless sleep, but I doubt it would be dreamless. It hasn't been for a long time.

_And it wont be_

Liked it?

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy**

As soon as I closed the door I understood that all this time I've been living in a lie, thinking that this my whole stupid situation will end up good. But how could it? Did I think that as soon as they find out about my little affair with Ginevra that they will congratulate me and ask me if we were planning a nice big wedding. _Funny._ I just pictured Voldemort and my father in church being my best men in black suits, smiling._ How pathetic and disturbing._

I haven't even noticed the pale sun creeping out from the horizon. It has been a long night. But it was worth it. _Ginny is worth it all._ _All these troubles_ . After all I think I love her. If I can love then definitely this is love. She said that today Potter and his friends will arrive. Interesting… what will they say? I bet that Potter will start his story by telling her how all of the death eaters are horrible, they rape and kill, they torture, they spread death everywhere they walk. _But she wont believe him._

Why not?

After all Potter is her best friend as she once told me. He is loyal, he is the hero, he is great, he is good, he has tons of people who love him and will die for him, he has tons of friends. He has everything I have not.

Why am I so angry? _Because truth hurts._

Draco haven't even noticed that he stopped, that he was standing in the middle of a field and that the time was slowly passing by. The gale was getting stronger. But Draco didn't mind it, he was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed or rather heard voices.

She wont believe him, she loves me and I am not like them, am I ?_ You are worse._

_No, I cant –_

His thoughts were interrupted as soon as the voices grew louder.

_What now?_ It couldn't be the Deatheaters they are miles away and the only logical solution is Potter. I could fight them. _Yes, even if Dumbledore is with them! Don't be that stupid ._

What should I do then? Just as the thought escaped his mind his eyes caught a near little so called forest. Draco run towards it and hide himself behind a tree. _So original. _

His pulse quickened. And he didn't want to admit that he was afraid that they might see him. The gale slowly blew the fallen leaves from the ground and they encircled themselves between Draco's legs. He watched them slowly as the fell to ground again. Loud voices tore him apart from his thoughts and he looked up just to see the one thing he didn't want to. Five figures erupted from the horizon and Draco immediately knew who it was. In the front there were Dumbledore and Potter and just some feet behind them there were Granger, Weasley and that warewolf Lupin. Potter and Dumbledore were talking about something. Draco leaned forward and concentrated on hearing their conversation.

"….dreams and they are weird and somewhat scary Professor,"-Potter was saying.

The olds man face frowned and he looked worried.

"Continue Harry," he spoke quietly and it was very difficult for Draco to hear the words.As the wind became stronger Draco couldn't hear them and he became angry because he wanted to hear about Potters dreams and he had that feeling that no matter how hard he tried he was going to miss the main part of their conversation ._And he was right._

"…..I am just scared….for her…."

_Her?_ About whom was Potter talking? Must be Granger…Draco tensed as he saw that they were nearing. He saw that Granger decided to interrupt Potters conversation and they started to talk about something enthusiastically. They just passed Draco or to be exact _his_ location and Draco heard a part of theirs conversation._ Hogwarts? They are talking about Hogwarts? I never thought talking to __Potter could be this exciting.. _

He waited for them to get lost in the depths of the forest and when they did he slowly walked out of his shadow.

He glanced one last time around himself and headed toward his destination. As soon as he was sure that he passed the barrier and now that he can safely make apparition he looked around as if to remember everything.. He suddenly felt very small and alone._ I am. _He knew that now when he leaves he will leave Ginevra too. He will leave a part of his soul behind and that scared him that hunt him. It was like running from a dog. Yes you can get away but sooner or later he will find you. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then he took out his sinful wand and drew it to his arm where the Dark Mark grinned. Just as the top of his wand touched his skin dark clouds encircled his soul and he was gone. All what he left were just some dark clouds that threatened the deserted field. But soon they were gone too as the gale blew the up.

Draco arrived with a loud _pop _into the room. He look around and saw that the dark room was deserted. He came to a near sofa and sat there he noticed a fireplace. The fire had already died out. _Everyone dies. _His thoughts were interrupted by Severus Snape. Draco believed that he was a spy and that he was on their side. Bu he wasn't that sure there were many things he didn't understand about him and maybe never will. Severus was very good at Occlumency and he taught Draco the best he could. He was always proud at himself. _At least there is one thing where in which I am better than Potter._

"Draco where have you been?"

"Sleeping of course,"- Draco answered and even if he was sure tat Snape couldn't possibly suspect him he was unsure…again. And after all Snape wouldn't try to read his mind. _Or would he?_

"I see…and when did you have time to get your shoes this dirty?"- Snape said without any trace of amusement or any other emotion which scared Draco.

Draco looked at his shoes and saw that indeed the were dirty._ Damn spring._

„ That is because I have already been outside…for a walk ,"

Snape looked at him disapprovingly, his black eyes looking him up and down as if trying to find something .Draco devoted him the same neutral stare.After some seconds their invisible rope which bounded them was broken and Snape glanced at him one last time before sweeping from the room.

When Draco became sure that he was again alone in the room he gave out a sight and leaned back into the sofa.

He sat there alone in the pure dark even if he knew that ouside bright spring morning shone.

Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours and Draco fell asleep. When he woke up from his dreamless sleep he stood up and walked towards the _meetings room._Where Deatheaters met with Voldemort and talked about their evil plans.

He was just walking down the dark corridors when his left foot brushed some piece of paper which was lieing on the stone cold floor.He firstly wanted to keep going but then as an afterthought he picked it up from the ground. It was a small piece of white noble paper andfrom the crest on it Draco imediattely knew to whom did that paper belong to. _Lucius._

As he desired to see what it said he read it.

_**I can assure you that my son is ready to prove his loyalty to you Master**._

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

Draco dropped the parchment and instead of going where he had previously planned to he went straight to his room. He didnt notice that the the weather wasnt as bright as he thought it was. It was getting darker and darker outside even if it was an early _good_ morning.

_Was it really that good?_

**Please Read and Review AND sorry for grammatic mistakes. **


End file.
